


Not Now

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [15]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Tony seduces Stephen, or tries to.Ha, as if Stephen Strange is going to fall for that.





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Visit my [tumblr](http://luckyizzy666.tumblr.com/) and ask me anything!

“Steeeepheeeeennnnn,” the deep voice drawled.  
  
Stephen pointedly ignored it and flipped a page of the book he was reading sassily- wait he could not be too sassy considering the the condition of it, what’s with the crispy yellowed pages.  
  
“Darling.”  
  
_Ignore._  
  
“Honey.’  
  
_Ignore._  
  
Sweetie.  
  
_Ignore._  
  
“My wizard, babe, sexiest piece of ass in the multiverse, the sun to my moon, the yee to my haw-”  
  
“Okay, what?” Stephen gazed up before his ears deafened from the sheer curse in those words. He had never been one for such name callings.  
  
“Nothing,” Tony slid up behind Stephen, wrapping his arms around Stephen. Stephen figured that translated as _‘Pay attention to me instead of that stupid book’._ And with the right of being Stephen Strange, he replied, “Mmhh.” and continued to read- or tried to read the book. By Agamotto, ever since he had started dating he scarcely got time to read. Days went on to keep watch over Multiverse and at night…..well he probably should not remember that. It was what Tony has taken a habit of calling ‘Ahem time’.  
  
Tony needed a lot of attention, Stephen did not mind, he was more than willing to take his time making Tony comfortable. Tony needed a lot of assuration daily, and Stephen could not blame him.  
  
But then there was this side of Tony.  
  
Tony would totally invade the Sanctum with no business, and annoy Stephen for the hell of it. In one sense Tony was like a very moody cat. Stephen had been foolish enough for those tricks at first, which led him to have an entire pile of To-Be-Read list books. No way was he going to allow himself to do that anymore.  
  
First Tony ran his callous fingers through Stephen’s hair. It was smoothing, and almost tempting Stephen to throw- put the book away and lie down on Tony’s lap and let him manhandle him.  
  
_No, not today._  
  
He tried to force his mind on the book, trying to make sense of the words he read.  
  
Tony landed a smacking kiss on his nape of neck. Stephen shivered. The neck was really an erogenous zone for him.  
  
_Control Stephen, you know you can do this. Back to the book now._  
  
“Tony, I am busy.”  
  
“Oh. continue working. I am not stopping you, am I?” Tony whispered in his ear, amused.  
  
It sounded awfully like a challenge.  
  
_Fine then._  
  
Stephen gave no indication of being troubled.  
  
Tony licked his ear, before nipping at them softly.  
  
Stephen ignored. _Stephen Strange, Master of Mystic Arts, you are better than this,_ he chanted internally. Tony made his way downwards, kissing his neck with enthusiasm, biting softly. Stephen mildly wondered where his cape was, and why it was not pulling Tony off him by now, _that damned traitor._ Stephen bit the insides of his cheeks.  
  
“Tony, there is daylight out, Wong or anyone else can just walk in here and above all I am trying to work here.”  
  
Tony shrugged, his lips still on the neck. His words came out muffled but Stephen could make them out, “Oh I certainly don’t mind a healthy amount of exhibitionism, if you are that shy you can just pull that mirror trick of yours.”  
  
Tony continued, his hands caressing Stephen’s sides. Stephen now bit his lips to not let out the groan of satisfaction threatening to spill out of his lips.  
  
Then Tony made a pull at Stephen jeans, pulling his shirt out of the way. _Good job Stephen, you chose an excellent day to put on casual clothes._  
  
Tony lightly grazed his boxers. While resuming to lavish Stephen’s neck with the kisses.  
  
  
Well then if Tony wanted to play dirty, dirty he would get.  
  
Immediately glowing, fiery bands shot out of nowhere, binding Tony’s limbs making him immobilize. Tony let out a startled gasp as his back hit the wall and he was raised off the floor by few inches.  
  
Stephen took a deep breath and stood up, “I am sure you will learn your lesson now, Tony.” He was trying very, very hard to not break into laughter.  Tony was surprisingly quick to accommodate, he put on a very sultry smirk, and spread his legs as far as he could with the binding, “Heh, mood for some kink today?”  
  
Stephen’s face turned into one of Cheshire cat’s with the grin, “Of course, the kink is you tied up, fully clothed as I finish of the 17 books lying around my room.” Tony’s eyes widened, he had not been expecting this. “And no don’t bother with the suit, you can’t break those with you suits.”  
  
“You can’t mean this,” Tony’s jaw fell wide open, “It hurts!”  
  
“Don’t lie, you can move your limbs a bit and they don’t produce any heat unless I want them to. They are not really very uncomfortable.” Stephen gathered his books.  
  
“What do you know?” Tony scowled.  
  
“I know, I have tried before,” Stephen winked at Tony. Tony’s eyes increased to the size of saucer-pan.  
  
When Stephen walked out of the room, laughing he could hear Tony yelling, “Damn Stephen! You sadist! Get in here! Moron! Stupid! Douchebag! Asshole and so on.” It was indeed a very good thing he knew how to make the room soundproof.  
  
Tony really should not worry,he would be back for him soon enough. After all, despite everything, he loved Tony.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. There may or may not be a kinky second part.


End file.
